1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to techniques for managing product documentation, and, more specifically, to techniques for generating and updating product documentation by capturing application content when executing automated test scripts.
2. Description of Related Art
Among other things, product documentation is often used to describe the use, administration, and programming interfaces of software applications. For example, product documentation may include text descriptions and screen images to instruct users on how to perform a given task using the application. Product documentation may be updated for each release of the product to reflect changes to the product since the last release.
To produce good documentation, software developers typically write product documentation themselves or hire technical writers to create the product documentation. However, such techniques can be tedious, labor-intensive, and expensive.